


If You Can't Be With The One You Love...

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love The One You're With</p>
<p>Loki wants Thor but there's no way he's going to admit that so he goes to the closest thing he can find - his mortal twin on Midgard. Happy endings for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki has been studying this human for some time now; ensuring that Chris will not be able to tell the difference. He will be able to meet with his brother’s likeness tonight.

The Asgardian brothers had joined physically once a long time ago, but Loki has needed something from his brother that he could not have: love and intimacy. He did not want Thor to think him weak. The crowned prince of Asgard quickly forgot their coupling and continued to treat his brother as one of his lame friends.

He watched as the handsome English actor left the set and the Australian not long after. Since the actors were staying in the same building it may have been risky, however a simple sleeping spell for his Midgardian twin took care of that.

Loki assumed character; loosening up, smiling for the first time in a long time. He knocked on Chris’ door and waiting patiently.

“Tom! Hey! Come in.” Chris was smiling so warmly that Loki was instantly enraptured. Chris was so like Thor; warm, passionate, kind but he was missing something, the inhuman aura that Thor possessed – this was as close as he was going to get.

“Thanks Chris. I’m sorry to bother you –“ Chris’ hand was on Loki’s shoulder – instantly distracting him. “You could never bother me. You’re my friend, I’m always happy to help. So what’s up?”

Loki mimicked Tom’s light laughter and cleared his throat, “Thanks man – I feel the same way. In fact that’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh yeah?” Two were now sitting side by side on a settee. “Having a hard time with a scene?” Chris sat up straighter and began to speak with an English accent, “What troubles you brother?”

A shiver ran through the god at that familiar tone. He really hoped this worked! He moved off the couch to kneel in front of Chris – the only creature on this earth he would kneel before – and put one gentle hand on his knee.

“I’m afraid words are failing me Chris.” The blonde instantly dropped his smile and focused intensely the smaller man before him. “I’m known for sounding like a Shakespearean dictionary but right now I’m reduced to the only expression my mind can create.”

Loki leaned up closer to Chris’ face, almost crowding against him – a hand on each knee. “I love you.” Letting that sink in Loki slowly brought his right hand up to lightly stroke Chris’ face.

Chris has always been able to read body language and as soon as Tom sat in front of him he knew what was coming – and he was so relieved. He placed his hand under Tom’s chin and brought him closer until their lips touched so softly.

Loki moaned into the kiss, delighted that Chris accepted his advance. He allowed himself to be pulled up by Chris’ big arms onto his lap. Chris held him so carefully; as if he were a small, delicate thing – and it was exactly what Loki needed.

Chris slowly pulled away from his friend and smiled once again, “I’m so glad you feel this way. Every day I spend with you I feel closer to you. You’re just so…perfect. I love you too.”

Chris stared into Tom’s eyes, which seemed to constantly change – tonight they were blue-green. He pushed his face against the man’s neck and breathed deeply before kissing across that pale column of skin.

The Australian pushed Tom’s cardigan from his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss, this time their tongues met and his mind spun. “Do you want to do this tonight? I can wait Tom, knowing that you want this is enough.”

Loki shook his head, “I need this Chris, I’ve waited so long, and I need you tonight. Please?” Loki was open and honest and he could not care less as Chris kissed him again before standing up, taking his hand and leading him to his bed.

Chris stood in front of Loki before the massive waiting bed and began to undress him. Slowly, almost reverently, his clothes fell to the ground. The dark-haired god gasped as Chris’ thick fingers brushed his cool skin.

He was guided to the bed by the taller man and he spread himself out; bare and vulnerable for his human. Chris’ eyes swept over his figure longingly; his pale skin, the toned muscles, his cock, and his face – waiting and watching with his amazing eyes.

“Tom…you’re incredible.” Chris combed his fingers through his hair and absorbed the sight before him. “What do you want me to do?”

Loki could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks thanks to Chris’ attention. He reached down to softly touch his cock, “You could start by taking off your clothes Chris.”

He laughed as Chris paused in shock before complying. Barely taking his eyes off Loki, the actor revealed inch by tanned inch until he was before the god in all his glory.

The younger man crawled onto the bed over Tom and hummed with pleasure as their skin came into contact. “Your skin is so cool Tom. But I’ll fix that.” Chris licked across Tom’s collar bone before kissing it – enjoying his smell.

“Will you Chris? I have felt so cold for so long. Part of me was broken and there was nothing I could do. I’ve been spending time seeming so calm and cool when really there was something wrong.” Loki couldn’t continue; he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Tears filled his eyes as he realised how strong his emotions really were as he set them free.

The lust was blasted out of Chris when Tom spoke, “I never realised you felt that way. I’m sorry I didn’t notice this before Tom or I would have done something.” He pulled Tom into an embrace and held him for a minute, wiping the tears from his face.

“You have me now and I don’t plan on letting you go until I at least warm you up a little bit.” Chris smiled down at his friend and brushed a hand over his hair. “Okay?”

Loki nodded and lifted himself up to meet Chris’ lips, “Thank you. And please forgive me for killing the mood.” Loki let out an embarrassed laugh before Chris pushed him down and kissed across his torso, “Trust me; with you in my bed it won’t take long to get it back.”

Chris’ words couldn’t be truer as Loki could feel his lover’s kisses arousing him. And those massive hands were everywhere, except the place he wanted it most.

The blonde was absolutely loving touching Tom like this. He was feeling bold as he nuzzled Tom’s dick and gave it one long lick. He continued as Tom sighed and moaned above him.

Loki held onto the sheets as Chris sucked his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue. It felt so good and he couldn’t help but move one hand into Chris’ hair and hold on.

The actor pulled back and kissed the head before licking against the slit of Tom’s cock – which earned him a whine from his friend’s throat. While one hand was lightly stroked the base of his cock as he sucked and licked the rest, he caressed his balls with the other.

Loki knew he wasn’t far off now as he rocked his hips up just enough to not choke the mortal. “Yes…don’t stop…you feel so good.” Chris hummed and Loki looked down to watch when his eyes met the human’s. It didn’t take much longer and Loki was coming down Chris’ throat.

Chris loved hearing Tom come – he was incredibly proud of his himself. He let go of the Englishman’s cock and pulled himself up to kiss Tom’s shoulder, earning slow, exhausted kisses on his neck.

“That was amazing Chris. I haven’t felt like that for too long.” Loki sighed and shifted under Chris and felt his neglected manhood against his skin. He didn’t want to waste the young man’s potential.

“What are we going to do about this then?” Loki wrapped a long-fingered hand around the hardness in question and stroked it slowly. The look of concentration on the blonde’s face was gorgeous as he tried not to release as soon as Loki touched him. “Did you touch yourself at all?”

“Only a little bit when you were in my mouth but I had to stop because of the sounds you were making.” Chris’ voice was still gravelly. “Just keep doing that and let me see you.” With that Chris sat up and pulled Loki up into his lap and fell back, leaving Loki perched atop his thighs.

Loki enjoyed this new view of Chris for a moment before he continued stroking the actor’s impressive cock that had only wilted slightly. Chris beamed up at him and placed a warm hand on each of the prince’s white thighs. Loki was enamoured by the movements of Chris’ muscles as he thrust into Loki’s hand – suddenly wanted much more than this. Maybe next time, he smiled to himself.

Chris felt hypnotised by Tom’s movements and knew he wasn’t far from his climax. He thrust his hips faster, causing Tom to pump him faster in return. He sat up and held onto his friend tight. He loved holding Tom in his arms like this and he knew now that he could never get enough.

Loki leaned into Chris and wound an arm around his shoulders for support. From there it was impossible not to lay his face against the mortal’s neck and enjoy his scent and strong pulse.

“Next time I’ll lay you down and take you properly.” Chris murmured warmly in Loki’s ear. At this Loki’s sex twitched valiantly. “Spread your body under me and make love to you until you can’t come any more.”

As much as he loved Tom’s little whines and shivers Chris was working himself up even more until he was coming over Tom’s hand and their bodies.

Chris felt hot as he felt his muscles spasm while he grunted and held on to Tom as if he would disappear. “Oh fuck. That was the best Tom. And I intend to keep my promise to you.”

Loki smiled and kissed Chris, letting his mouth fall open as Chris turned his head to deepen the kiss. Chris pulled away to pick up his shirt to wipe his release from their bodies.

Chris sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. He felt so sated and relaxed, he looked to Tom and patted the space next to him, “Come here.”

Loki stretched and keened, loving the attention this brought him from Chris. He smiled as he slowly crawly towards Chris and settled down alongside him. “Thank you Chris. That was exactly what I needed.”

Chris placed an arm around Tom’s waist and pulled him close. When Tom slipped a leg between his own he laid his other arm on Tom’s hips. Chris nuzzled his partner’s hair and kissed his forehead.

Loki could feel the remaining tension in his body melt away as he sank further into Chris’ arms. He craned up his neck to catch Chris’ lips in a slow kiss before he pressed his face into the blonde’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until he awoke with Chris’ warm, firm body behind his. Seeing how late it was the god reluctantly unravelled himself from his mortal; Loki didn’t want rumours spread about his human lover.

The raven-haired man dressed quietly and smiled down at Chris who seemed to notice, even in his sleep, that his bed mate was missing.

Suddenly the pressure seemed to change in the room, the temperature dropped and Loki felt lightheaded. As quickly as the sensation had come it was gone and he was somewhere else. When the young god had overcome vertigo he took in his surroundings and felt a presence in the room.

When his vision cleared he realised the other person was his mother. They were in Thor’s bedroom; Loki was on the floor sitting up and Frigga was sitting on the bed metres away from him waiting patiently for Loki to find his bearings.

“I haven’t seen you recently so I knew something was wrong with you son. I know what you and Thor have done Loki; that you have shared a bed.” Frigga came toward Loki and knelt down to hold his face gently. “I accept this Loki. Believe it or not I saw it coming. Your relationship with Thor was meant to be, except your father was too stubborn as kings are.

Loki had recovered from vertigo and now plain confusion had taken over, “Mother…I don’t…” Frigga smiled and kissed his head, “Don’t deny it Loki, don’t resist. I watched you with that man on Midgard; the similarity he bears to your brother is striking. I am sorry you had to suffer this pain Loki.”

Loki allowed himself to be pulled up and hugged by Frigga. He was already on the verge of tears when Frigga stood back and sighed, “Thor.” Loki followed Frigga’s line of sight until they found Thor.

Frigga walked past Loki, quickly patting him before walking to Thor and mirroring the gesture. “Please boys, I love you.” They watched their mother take her leave and after the chamber doors closed they were left in silence.

“I also witnessed what you did with the mortal Loki. I didn’t realise how much I missed you until I saw you with him. I’m so sorry Loki.” Thor stepped closer to his brother and risked reaching out for his hand.

“I understood when I saw you in his arms that I would sacrifice anything to be in his place. I have been a coward Loki; I thought Odin would banish or kill us if he discovered what we had done.” When the younger god didn’t tear his hand away Thor held Loki’s pale cheek in his hand.

“If you can forgive me Loki I will spend eternity making it up to you. I love you Loki.” Thor brought their faces together and felt Loki’s breaths mingle with his own.

Loki felt as if he was spinning out of control, he pulled away from Thor and pushed him away. “The pain that you put me through Thor, the anguish and embarrassment I felt! If your heart isn’t in this…” Thor’s hands were suddenly spinning him around.

“I cannot let you go again Loki. I will not.” Thor gave Loki no chance to respond before bringing their lips together. Thor held his brother as he made weak attempts to get free; the younger god was never one to give in easy.

Loki’s mouth slowly relaxed against his and Thor felt his body warm and vibrate. It was perfect.

Chris was a poor substitute when it came to Thor, Loki could feel the potential strength and energy in his brother’s arms. He felt protected and safe. “If you ever treat me that way again you won’t have to worry about Odin killing you.”

Both gods laughed before Loki grabbed the blond’s face and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Every time Tom turned to Chris he was watching. Tom smiled and laughed, feeling in a much more playful mood being the recipient of Chris’ attention. Luckily the hours flew by and suddenly Tom was inviting the Australian to his room. The older actor was feeling so brave; he had felt something for Chris for a while now but didn’t act simply because he was unsure if these feelings would be welcomed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Tom asked as he was looking in the bar fridge. He smiled when he felt his co-star’s hands on his hips and something hard against his arse. Tom was surprised and delighted by Chris’ confidence.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Chris’ voice was smooth and steady. Tom stood slowly, pressing himself against his friend – earning a groan.

Chris spun Tom around and pulled him close. The feeling of Tom hard, long and lean against him sent blood rushing south. Tom smirked and pressed his lips to Chris’ suddenly – sparks flew inside him as Chris kissed back just as fiercely.

Tom yelped as he was swept up onto the kitchen counter where the blond continued his assault. Tom wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned against his mouth.

“Teasing me all day, getting me hard just by looking at me. You know how uncomfortable that armour gets?” Chris growled. Tom just chuckled at this and pushed past his friend. He was so hard and he knew exactly how to fix it.

“I’m sorry Chris.” Tom paused in his bedroom doorway, “I’ll make it up to you.” The actor walked into the room and grinned as he heard Chris follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by Stephen Stills 'Love the one you're with'. I think he got the idea from someone else, but it's not mine - either are these characters!
> 
> This is just fiction! Chris' family is amazing and I'm glad to see Tom has someone too!


End file.
